1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski device and more particularly to ski shoes arranged to be attached to conventional skateboards and like apparatus having skate-type wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of skateboarding has become very popular world-wide at the present time. Such skateboards are limited to good weather conditions--that is, areas that are subjected to snowfall provide only a limited seasonal use of skateboards. Thus, it is desirable to have a means to convert the conventional skateboard to a device that can also be used in snow.
Some attempts have been made to provide an answer to the above, and the following U.S. patents are examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 332,575 shows a board having two sets of runners which would provide a very limited use in packed snow or ice.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,116 a snow skate is disclosed having a runner attached to skates rather than to a skateboard.
Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,543 another form of ski combination is illustrated with a wheeled scooter.
A convertible coaster steered by a tilting rider support, having a front and rear sled runner attached thereto, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,706.